


if you want it done right

by theneonpineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Is A Damsel In Distress, Episode 13x23, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneonpineapple/pseuds/theneonpineapple
Summary: ...you do it yourself. Dean fights Lucifer in an empty church. Sam picks up a blade, but it's not to throw it to Dean.





	if you want it done right

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the writers making me fix their bullshit.
> 
> AU where the writers remember they're filming a TV show and don't need to give us flashy shit that they can't even execute with their studio. Or: AU where the big fight happens on the ground.
> 
> Written to my exacting specifications, which can be found here: wayward-idiots.tumblr.com/post/173960949313/girls-dont-want-boys-girls-want-sam-winchester

 

"Heya, Sammy," says Dean – _Dean_ , not Michael, it's still his brother in there.

Sam has ten seconds to feel relief but then Dean throws Lucifer through an altar and Sam knows he has a limited window, already closing, to get Jack out safely.

He picks up Lucifer's blade and puts his arm around Jack. "C'mon," he says softly. He's almost to the door with Jack before Lucifer gets back on his feet and runs headlong at Dean.

Even knowing Dean's got an archangel riding shotgun, Sam can't help but stop dead, stomach churning with fear. _Lucifer, that's Lucifer, going right at Dean—_

Dean meets him midway and the resulting thunderous boom leaves Sam's head spinning, ears ringing, making a mental note to have Cass fix his eardrums later, if there is a later.

"Jack," he says, voice sounding like it's at the end of a tunnel. "Get out of here."

Jack's hand tightens where it's gripping Sam's shirt. Either he's more injured than Sam thought or he's rightly terrified, but he hasn't let go of Sam at all. "No," he says, "not without you!"

They don't have time for this. And the more noise they make, the greater the chance Lucifer will remember they're there.

 _Jack_ , he thinks, praying as hard as he can, _I can't leave Dean but I need you to be safe._

"No," Jack repeats, but Sam isn't sure if he's just reading Jack's lips or hearing it. "No!"

_Get out of here. Pray to Castiel, tell him to come get you. He can heal you and you can find somewhere safe. Jack, please._

Jack shakes his head, again, and Sam is scoping out something to use to close the doors behind Jack if he shoves Jack out of the church and locks the door behind him, when there's a distinct, familiar sound.

Sam really wishes he didn't know so well the exact rough, wet, awful sound Dean made when the pain pushed that first labored breath past the macho jaw-clench he used to try and keep the noises back when he was taking a beating.

He pushes Jack away from him, gently, with one last _Go!_ directed at him, and he turns towards the fight.

Lucifer's got Dean by the throat, and he raises a hand to Dean's forehead.

Dean struggles.

Uselessly.

For a moment, Sam's seeing this through his own eyes. His own hands poised to deliver a killing blow. The dry, dead grass and the wind through the scattered tombstones and the glint of sunlight off the Impala and Dean saying _It's okay._

He swallows and strides forward. If he can just provide a distraction, maybe—

He lifts Lucifer's blade.

Dean tries to wrench himself free and Lucifer laughs, cold, cruel – "I should thank you," he says. "The opportunity to kill Michael is one I've been waiting for for _so long_. And you came rushing in here thinking you could beat me! Michael's the soldier, Dean. You're just a human, an _insect_ , and I'm going to squash you like one, and take him right out with you."

He stopped to monologue.

Oh, g— _Someone_ , he's actually managed to get into position because Lucifer was distracted by the urge to monologue about how much smarter he is than everyone else.

"No," says Sam. "You're not."

Lucifer turns.

Sam plunges the blade into his chest.

Dean falls to the floor as Lucifer is absolutely engulfed in light, _burning_ , and Sam thinks of Castiel's endless warnings about angels burning their eyes out but he doesn't close his eyes, doesn't so much as blink because Lucifer is dying, finally, blessedly, dying—

An empty body falls back, right at Dean's feet as he picks himself up, and Sam's holding a bloody blade and breathing heavy.

Dean looks up at him, wide-eyed.

Lucifer.

He just killed Lucifer.

Lucifer is _dead_.

He stumbles back, legs shaky with relief. With years of terror and anger and trauma that have finally found an outlet.

"We did it," Dean says.

"No," says Jack, and Sam turns, his stomach twisting. Whatever Jack feels about Lucifer now, that was his father, now dead at Sam's hand. He just killed Jack's father in front of him.

But Jack's eyes are shining with something that isn't anger or horror. Something that looks like pride, and relief too. "Sam did it."

"Jack, I—"

Jack crosses the church to throw his arms around Sam, and he stands there for a moment. And then he drops the blade and hugs Jack back. "You did it," he says again. "You saved the _universe_!"

"Yeah, good work, Sammy," says Dean.

Sam feels the smile spread across his face, huffs out relieved laughter as he hugs Jack just a little tighter before he lets him go. "I did it," he repeats.

Of course, because it's him, and this is his life, that's when Dean doubles over, gasping suddenly. "No!" Dean says, "We had a deal!"

Sam's hands are empty, he's dropped the blade, so there's nothing he can do but put Jack behind him and stand between him and –

"Michael," says Sam.

A smile that isn't Dean's appears on his brother's face. His eyes are flinty. His jaw sets. "Thanks for the suit." And then he vanishes in a rustle of wings, and the silence in the church is more deafening than any archangel showdown could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy finale, folks. For more salt, find me @wayward-idiots on tunglr.hell


End file.
